The Clique: Halloween
by Like The Fading Red Sunset
Summary: A series of one-shots of the different PC members on Halloween night. A slight parody on the Twilight Zone. Rated T for mentions of death and blood.
1. Kristen

**This is an AU Clique one-shot  
Warning: Not for the faint of heart. Also, description of rape is involved...also blood. **

**In light of Halloween, I am writing two Halloween fics. One for The Clique and the other one for Tangled.**

**This one is based on the song Thriller by Michael Jackson**

**This is your last chance to turn away before continuing. **

**And unless you like the scary stuff then...**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**_:KRISTEN:_**

**_October 31, 2013_**

"Come on Kristen, you need to come to the Halloween party with us. You can't be...studying all day," Massie explained.

Massie said the word studying like her mother would say the word 'fat'.

"For the last time Massie, if I don't get this done then I won't be able to attend the carnival with you guys for school tomorrow," Kristen said, pushing her glasses back onto her nose.

Massie gave a frustrated sigh and felt a headache coming on. She turned to the other PC girls.

"Come on girls, let's leave nerdy little Kristen all to her lonesome." Massie ordered.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave Kristen alone. It's the night of Halloween and who knows what could happen on her way home," Claire spoke.

Massie rolled her eyes and spoke to Claire in a tone that could only be used for children and toddlers.

"Kuh-laire sweetie, ghosts and zombies don't exist in real life. Now let's go," Massie said and she spun on her heels to leave.

Alicia and Dylan followed. Claire stayed behind a few seconds.

"You'll be okay, right Kristen?" Claire asked.

Kristen sighed and looked up from her book.

"I'll be fine Claire. Now get going before Massie blows a gasket," Kristen said.

Giving a small giggle, Claire hugged Kristen good-bye and went on her way to catch up with Massie.

***...***

After Kristen finished studying up at the library, it was close to midnight. Rubbing her tired eyes, she packed away her books and grabbed her library key to lock up. Since she was always at the library studying, the librarians gave her a spare key to lock up when she was done.

"Maybe I can still get to Massie's party if I go now." Kristen thought to herself.

Leaving the library, the young girl pulled out her cell phone and brought up Massie's number on speed-dial. Massie answered on the third ring.

"What do you want Kristen?" Massie asked.

"I'm done studying so I thought I'd still catch your party. I'm not too far away from the club," Kristen explained.

Massie was silent for a second as she discussed with The Pretty Committee about Kristens' explanation. Massie came back to the phone.

"Sure, we'll see you when you get here. Don't be too long." Massie said and hung up.

Kristen smiled and put her phone away. As she walked down the block to get to the club, she thought she saw something shift under the moonlight in one of the alleys. She felt her heart stop for just a second, until she realized that it was probably a hallucination. Studying for too long always caused her eyes to play tricks on her.

So she continued walking, not even looking back at the alley that was occupied by a figure. The figure looked out from their hiding spot and a sick smile spread across their face. They left the alley and made their way towards the lonely girl.

Kristen heard footsteps behind her as she continued her walk down to the club. She felt her heart stop again as she realized that she was alone out on the streets of Westchester. She stopped walking and the sounds of the footsteps behind her stopped as well.

She felt like screaming as she feared that someone was following her.

No sound came out as terror struck her heart.

Slowly, she turned around to find herself in the face of a man. He had a cruel scar run down his left cheek and he had a sick demented smile on his face. Kristen froze as she stared at him and he stared back. She tried not to let the creepy sensations get to her. Maybe this was a prank right, because it was Halloween?

"Er...are you lost?" She asked him.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at her with that smile. He reached out to grab her, but Kristen was quick and she finally found the strength to run.

***...***

She breathed heavily as she ran for her life down the streets. She had to find someone who could help her...save her from this man who wanted to kill her. He was behind her trying to catch up. She saw a scary knife sheathed to his hip and the terror only gave her more adrenaline to run.

Kristen finally came to the club and headed inside, not looking back to glance at the man chasing her with his big scary knife. Coming into the club, she found it packed with students from OCDHS. She made her way through the crowd to find The Pretty Committee.

She found Massie dancing with Derrick...and not too well mind you.

Claire was with Cam at the bar, laughing and touching each other.

Alicia was nowhere to be seen. She was probably doing 'it' with Josh.

Dylan was of course by the snack table with Chris.

Kristen was about to make her way over there when she felt a cold hand slap onto her shoulder. She smiled, thinking for a second that it was Dempsey Solomon who wanted to see her. Turning around, her smile faded.

It was him.

Kristen felt that lump of terror rise in her throat again and she couldn't help but wonder: Would she ever see the sun again?

Maybe this was all just a bizarre joke...a prank...all because it was Halloween. Maybe it was actually Dempsey disguised as this creep. He did have a knack for pranking people. Kristen closed her eyes and willed for this creepy man to actually be her boyfriend.

Opening her eyes, she saw that he was still there. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"You're out of time."

She screamed, but it was drowned out by the loud music. He pulled out his long scary knife and held it close to her face and he pressed the blade against her cheek...cutting her skin open and letting blood trickle down.

Kristen struggled to put up a fight. She had to get away from him. She had to go find someone who would keep her safe. She kicked the man in the...sensitive spot. He howled in pain and let go of her. Kristen ran for safety to the smaller part of the club where the bedrooms were. She found one bedroom empty and she quickly ran in, slamming the door behind her.

She had this small moment to contemplate what was going on. Why was this man coming after her? Why wasn't he going after anyone else? Was she a target that he just randomly chose?

The thoughts escaped her mind when the door was broken down. He held his knife in a menacing manner as he made his way up to the young teenager.

Kristen looked around the room, her mind racing with ways to defend herself. She saw the lamp sitting on its night table and she grabbed it. She chucked it at him, but he dodged and leapt at her, knocking her down onto the bed.

She was pined beneath him as he brought his knife up to her.

"There's no escaping the jaws of death. This is the end of your life," He told her, his voice low and raspy.

Kristen whimpered as he tugged at her clothes and lowered himself down onto her. She struggled to get him off of her, but he pressed his body down on her even harder. She felt something hard jab her against her bare leg.

"No! Please, leave me alone!" She screamed, hoping that someone would hear her.

He put his lips up to her ears.

"It's time that you and I cuddle together," He spoke, his voice sounding menacing.

She tried to scream again, but his hand clapped over her mouth as he pressed his body against hers in a slow, jabbing manner.

When he was done, Kristen was numb all over. She couldn't feel anything. Her innocence had been torn away from her by this...beast. There was no other word to describe him. This man was a killer and it thrilled him to see her squirm.

Kristen didn't even have time to think of anything else when she saw his knife come down on her.

***...***

The next day at OCDHS, The Pretty Committee minus Kristen were gathered in home room before classes started for the day.

"Where's Kristen? She was supposed to be here today," Massie pouted.

"I saw her make it to the club last night. I tried to go speak to her, but she ran off for the bedrooms," Dylan explained.

Massie raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"You don't suppose she went to go 'do it' with Dempsey, do you?" Massie asked.

Dylan shrugged and Claire spoke up.

"I doubt it. I saw Dempsey making out with Meena on the dance floor."

The Pretty Committee girls all went jaw slacked as Claire shared this piece of gossip. They had to tell Kristen that Dempsey was cheating on her. Where was that girl anyways?

"Attention class, we have a special report coming in from the News. I think we all need to listen to it," The teacher interrupted and turned on the television.

**Anchor News: The late Night News.**

"Last week, a killer escaped from Alcatraz Island and made his way to The Big Apple. The mayors of New York had set up a curfew for everyone to be indoors no later than ten o'clock at night," The news reporter spoke.

The Pretty Committee froze in their seats, their eyes fixated on the television. Where was this going?

"This morning at around three, police raided a party at a night club and cleared out all the students, saying that if no one left in the next ten minutes they would be arrested for breaking curfew. The police swept the club for any other clubbers and came across a bedroom, where they found the dead body of a seventeen year old girl. Police say that the girl was most likely murdered and that her identity is still to be confirmed." The news reporter said and aired off.

The classroom was quiet as everyone let the news sink in. Someone in the club was murdered.

"Oh my god, you don't think it's Kristen, do you?" Massie asked.

The girls all looked at her, with uncertainty in their eyes. They didn't know if Kristen was dead or alive but one thing was certain.

There was a killer among them and he was going to strike again.

***...***

Darkness falls across Westchester as the midnight hour comes close at hand. The killer lurks in the night for search of blood to terrorize his victims.

He sees her, a girl with long brown tresses and amber eyes.

A sick smile plays on his face.

He starts to close in on his victim.

She faces him and comes up with witty come-backs to fight back.

He doesn't have to chase her.

He's got her right in his clutches.

He pulls out his knife and she starts to shiver.

He smiles as he watches her sink to the ground.

No human can escape the evil of this killer.

* * *

**Read and Review. **


	2. Alicia

**AU.  
This is not in plot with the previous chapter. All of these are just one-shots  
Disclaimer: The Clique is in no way owned by me.  
Warning: Blood and creepiness.**

**Last chance to turn back or else...**

**Read and Review**

* * *

_**:Alicia:**_

_**October 3, 2013**_

The Pretty Committee sat at Table 18 during the lunch hour talking about the usual boys, gossip and LBRs. Alicia had just gotten 500 gossip points for telling the girls about Meena and Heather being a couple. It was definitely gossip worthy and Alicia loved every second of it. She relished gossip.

"Ewmagod, so Meena and Heather are like...lesbians?" Massie asked.

"Yup," Alicia responded with a smile.

The table went silent for a second as each girl had disturbing images run in their heads.

"EWWWW!" They chorused.

The other girls in the cafeteria turned their heads to see what was going on at Table 18. Alicia rolled her eyes and Massie death glared everyone to stop staring. Alicia leaned in close to the table.

"I say we tell everyone right now. Then we can watch the drama unfold," Alicia suggested.

Massie liked this idea. She gave a smirk and looked around the cafeteria. Everyone looked so happy, including Heather and Meena. She loved it when Alicia brought news that could destroy someones happiness. Massie turned to Alicia.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Massie asked, gesturing to the table.

"I sure would," Alicia smirked and got on the table.

She felt power surge through her. She had never announced in front of the school during lunch hour before. This was her moment.

"May I have your attention!" Alicia yelled over the noise.

The girls in the cafeteria died down and they all looked up to see Alicia standing on the table. Alicia basked in the moment of attention and stayed silent for a second as she looked at each girls face. They were curious as to what The Gossip Queen had to say.

"Since everyone knows me as The Gossip Queen, I have some news worthy of your ears. Heather and Meena have been seeing each other...in secret. Oh...sorry Heather and Meena, I totally forgot you two lovers were here," Alicia said with fake concern.

The girls in the cafeteria turned to look at Heather and Meena who were standing by the entrance to the bathroom. The two dropped hands the moment everyone turned to look. The girls in the cafeteria burst into laughter and pointed fingers at them. The Pretty Committee girls joined in, even Claire!

Heather and Meena both looked super upset and awkward at the same time. Neither of them knew what to do. Finally, Heather spoke up.

"Alicia Rivera, I hope Karma bites you in the ass!"

Alicia scoffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't do anything wrong. If Karma was going to come after anyone, it was those two queers.

***...***

That day after school, Alicia plopped down on her bed as soon as she headed upstairs. She was so tired from the days events that she didn't want to do anything except sleep. Ah to sleep, perchance to dream. As she closed her eyes, Alicia found herself drifting into a deep sleep. She usually had very sweet dreams, but something was different this time.

_She ran down the dark abandoned streets, trying to run away from whatever was chasing her. She didn't look back, for fear that it would catch her and bring her down. Alicia finally ran into a cemetary and hid behind a tombstone. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. It was the first time that she had ever run. _

_As she sat down on the grass in the cemetary, she looked heaven words to the moon and saw crimson red replace the pure white of it. The moon then shifted shapes into that of a skull._

"AHH!" Alicia screamed and bolted upright in her bed.

She shook her head of the strange images that danced in her subconscious. What was that all about? Shaking her head again, Alicia got out of bed and stripped off her clothes and headed into her bathroom and into the shower. She couldn't stop thinking about that dream. Why had that moon looked so different all of a sudden?

As she washed her hair, Alicia heard noises in her bedroom. She instantly assumed that her mother was putting away her clothes in the closet. Finally, finishing her shower, Alicia wrapped herself in the fuzziest bathroom she had and stopped out. She came up to her foggy mirror and wiped it all away to get a look at herself...only she couldn't see herself in the mirror!

"What the..." Alicia cried out and turned away from the mirror.

Maybe she was still tired from her nap. Maybe she was just seeing things. Turning back towards the mirror, she found her reflection staring back at her and she sighed in relief. For a second, she thought she was going crazy. Suddenly, her reflection disappeared again! Alicia backed away from the mirror and quickly left, stepping into her room.

Looking at her room, the latina found it a disaster! Goodness, she didn't make that mess and she definitely knew that her mother would never ever mess up her room this badly. Alicia felt fear pierce her heart as she feared that someone had climbed through her window to steal her jewelry. She did a search to see if anything was missing, but nothing was. Sighing, she headed for her closet to pull out some clothes.

She chose her high-waisted Ralph Lauren jeans along with a bold red Ralph Lauren cut-out long-sleeved shirt. Putting on her bra and panties, she dressed in her clothes and went back to her closet to pull out a pair of her ballet flats. As soon as she reached in to grab them, something popped out at her.

"AHH!" She screamed and fell backwards, landing on her butt.

Standing right in front of her staring, was a small brown bat. What was a bat doing in her closet? She whimpered and tried to scamper away, but the bat screeched and she froze in place. She stared, wide-eyed at the bat.

"Princess, don't be afraid of me. I'm here for you," The bat spoke up.

Alicia could only stare at it in shock. There was a bat...in her room...talking to her. Was this some sort of joke?

"No, this is no joke. You are not who you think you are, Alicia Rivera." The bat replied, as if reading her thoughts.

Alicia finally found her voice.

"Who am I? What do you want?" She questioned.

The bat just shook its head and lifted its wings.

"All will be revealed on the night of Halloween." He replied and he took off out the window.

***...***

_**October 31, 2013**_

Alicia had forgotten about that stupid bat weeks later and focused on the Halloween party that The Pretty Committee was holding. The girls were all at Massies mansion putting up black and orange streamers, setting out snacks and putting up other decorations. All day, Alicia had been feeling really weird and her back had been aching something terrible. The pain shot out from between her shoulder blades. She kept complaining about the pain and not wanting to decorate anymore.

"Ewmagod Alicia, stawp complaining already. God, you're worse than Heather and Meena when we tortured them this morning at school," Massie explained, hoping to shut her friend up.

Pouting, Alicia plopped herself onto the couch.

"Whatever." She said and pulled out her cell phone to text her boyfriend.

After decorating, the girls all went up to Massie's room to change into their Halloween clothes. Alicia was going as a vampire so she wore a beautiful black and red floor length dress that revealed some of her cleavage and the long sleeves were covered in black lace. It made her look very scary and she loved it. Putting in her plastic fangs, she turned on Dylan and clamped her fake fangs on her neck.

"You are mine!" Alicia joked.

"Ew Leesh, get off of me!" Dylan screeched with laughter.

Shrugging, Alicia got off of her friend and fixed her dress. Running her long nailed fingers through her sleek raven hair, Alicia was ready to rock the night away.

"Okay, rating time!" Massie said and the girls got into a line.

"First up is Dylan. Dylan is dressed up as her favorite video game character, Lara Croft. The blue halter top and shorts really compliment her figure and the gun holsters on her hips make her look even more bootylicious. Her long red hair is in a ponytail braid. Dylan is definitely living up to the sex icon name," Massie continued.

"9.8!" The girls chorused.

Dylan smirked and went back to her spot.

Next up was Kristen.

"Kristen is dressed up as a female version of Sherlock Holmes. Complete with a long brown trench coat and magnifying glass, Kristen is definitely ready to solve any crime. The brown slacks and white long-sleeved shirt make her look both sexy and conservative." Massie announced.

"9.6!" The girls agreed.

"What do I need to change?" Kristen asked.

"Ditch the glasses and put on your contacts. You'll look even hotter," Massie suggested.

Kristen went to do so.

Claire was next. Massie and Alicia's' eyes widened in surprise.

"Kuh-laire is dressed up as Supergirl in the short blue skirt and shirt with the S symbol. Her long blonde hair looks nice and flowy, giving the effect that she has been flying around. On her feet are the red leather boots that she borrowed from moi." Massie spoke.

"9.8!" They agreed.

"YAY!" Claire said and spun on her heels. She loved being a high rating.

Massie was dressed up as a dirty devil and the girls gave her a 9.9 rating. Alicia was finally allowed to go. She was given a 9.9 as well for her choice.

"Okay, let's get going. The guests are starting to come in." Massie said and one by one, the girls left her room.

***...***

Alicia and Josh held each other as they danced to a slow song. The moment was perfect as the two shared stories about how school was going. Some time during the dance, Alicia felt the pain returning back to the space between her shoulder blades. She winced in pain, but tried not to let Josh see her discomfort.

"Hey Leesh, are you okay? You don't look comfortable," Josh said, feeling concerned.

I'm fine Josh, I'm just a bit sore that's all." She replied.

The song ended and they headed back to the living room where The Pretty Committee and Briarwood Boys were.

As they all continued talking, Heather and Meena walked past them, trying to be discreet as they held hands. Seeing this, Alicia found a window for an opportunity.

"Hey Heather, is it true that you're seeing Layme Abeley behind Meenas' back?" Alicia asked.

"Wha..." Heather gasped.

"Oh don't lie Heather, we know you're interested in other girls." Massie joined in.

The girls all laughed and continued to make fun of the poor girls for their strange relationship. Heather and Meena turned to look at Alicia who had obviously started this whole thing. Both of them seemed very angry with the latina beauty and they both approached her.

"What? Do you have a problem against gays?" Meena asked, getting in Alicia's face.

Alicia got out of her chair and stood up to face the two.

"Uh yeah, of course I do. It's disgusting and wrong. You two should go die in a hole," Alicia spoke haughtily.

That didn't make the situation any better. As Heather and Meena both made a move towards Alicia, Alicia felt something strange overcome her. She wasn't sure was possessed her do to it, but she suddenly found herself on top of Heather, sinking her fangs into the girl.

"Uh Leesh, plastic fangs are meant to make you look like a vampire. Nawt make you act like one," Massie explained, rolling her eyes.

Heather had stopped screaming in protest and Alicia finally took her fangs out of her neck. Satisfied, the young latina got off of Heather and tried to pull out her fangs to go clean them off. Except...they weren't coming out.

"What the hell Leesh? Look what you did to Heather!" Claire cried, pointing down at the girl.

Turning around, Alicia gasped as she saw Heather...lying in a pool of blood...dead. Alicia was speechless. She didn't do that, did she?

"Ewmagod, you killed Heather! What kind of person are you?" Massie shrieked, causing everyone to turn and see what was going on.

"I...I didn't...I was just..." Alicia stuttered, confused.

The pain in her back was searing and she clenched her teeth tightly to will herself not to cry out. What was going on? Why was this happening? Massie shoved Alicia aside and the girl fell to the floor.

"You're a monster!" Massie yelled.

"No I'm not!" Alicia argued and got to her feet.

She suddenly gasped and looked past Massie, at the wall that held mirrors on it. She couldn't see herself...in any of them. Alicia felt herself pale and she pointed at the mirrors. Massie and the others turned to look at them.

"What? That's just our reflections...wait a second..." Massie said, observing the mirror.

There was Claire, Kristen, Dylan, Derrick and Massie all staring in the mirror. But none of them could see Alicia's' reflection! Something weird was going on here. Cam came out of the kitchen carrying to pieces of garlic bread with him, one of which he handed to Claire.

"Here, I got us some food," He replied, handing it to her.

"Yum, thanks." Claire said and looked at Cam.

"Hey, what's that around your neck?" She asked.

Cam pulled out a chain that was hiding under his shirt to reveal a cross. Alicia suddenly felt herself in more pain than she could imagine and she screamed out loud. She knocked away the garlic bread from Cam and Claire and ripped off the cross necklace around Cams neck. She chucked the necklace away.

"Dont' wear that! It's evil!" Alicia snarled.

Kristen who had been silent this whole time, finally spoke up.

"Ew...ma...god. Alicia is a vampire!" Kristen concluded.

Everyone turned to look at Alicia. Alicia finally understood what was going on. Her reflection not being there...the need to kill Heather with her fangs...the garlic and cross. It definitely all said vampire. Everyone started to get weird looks in their eyes and they all slowly started to approach Alicia. She knew where this was going. She had to get away.

"Burn her at the stake!" Someone called out.

And with that, she ran out of the door, hoping to escape the mob that started to form.

***...***

Alicia had never run so much in her life. She had to get away from the students that were coming after her. They all held flaming torches in their hands, lighting the path ahead of them to see where Alicia was going. Alicia kept running, her skirt bunching up around her ankles as she ran. The pain in her back was excruciating, but she pressed on.

She had to go somewhere that no one else would enter on Halloween. She had to hide...there! Just up ahead was the Westchester Cemetary. Looking back at her pursuers, Alicia took a deep breath and ran into the cemetary.

"Stawp! I am nawt going in there...especially at this time of year," Massie explained to everyone.

They all mumbled their agreements. Massie decided that they would wait until Alicia got too scared to stay in there and run out. Then they would snatch her.

Inside the graveyard, Alicia finally collapsed by a row of tombstones. Her chest was heaving from running and she couldn't stand the pain in her back anymore. She needed to get rid of it somehow.

When she finally calmed down, Alicia had that same strange feeling overcome her. Something dark and furry flapped close to her and a small bat landed on the tombstone just in front of her.

"You again! What do you want?" Alicia demanded.

"Look up towards the moon," He told her.

Alicia questioned this. She was so scared and confused. She didn't know what was going on. But if this crazy bat had answers to her questions, she was going to listen. Looking up at the moon, the latina was mesmerized by it. The clouds surrounding the moon engulfed it into darkness. A cold feeling ran through Alicia's veins and the pain in her back was searing. She clenched her teeth tightly as she felt something rip away the skin between her shoulder blades.

"AHHH!" She screamed loudly, causing the mob at the entrance to look up.

Massie and the others gasped. On the grassy hill in the cemetary, they saw Alicia throw her hands upward towards the sky. Not only did they see that, but they saw large wings grow out from her back. The sight itself was eerie, even as the wind picked up and threw leaves around wildly into the air. A wolf's howl was heard somewhere in the distance and everyone gasped in fear again.

After screaming for what seemed like an eternity, Alicia finally stopped and looked back up at the sky. The clouds disappeared and the moon looked just like the one from her dream. It was crimson red and it had morphed into the shape of the skull. Alicia felt the skull shaped moon sear into her brain and she finally got to her feet.

She was hungry...and not just for food. No, she was hungry for blood and she was going to get it. Seeing the mob just at the entrance to the graveyard, Alicia gave a smile, showing her obviously real fangs. She now knew what and who she was. She was a vampire. And not just any vampire at that. She was a princess of the underworld and she was going to live up to that.

With her new wings, the vampire flew down upon the mob of her old friends, ready to taste their blood.

***...***

That next morning, everyone in New York was glued to their televisions. There was very disturbing news that had gone nation wide.

_**"On the night of Halloween, about a dozen students both from Octavian Country Day and Briarwood were all found murdered just outside of the Westchester Cemetary. The killer not only killed these unfortunate souls, but also another victim at a party earlier that night. There are no witnesses to any of these crimes. Police advise everyone to lock their doors and windows and have set up a curfew no later than eight o'clock at night."**_

That night, Alicia flew above the city.

She was hungry.

And not just for food.

She wanted blood.

* * *

**That just made a chill run down my spine. How about yours?**

**Read and Review**


	3. Dylan

**Rated T for mentions of death by fire and blood.**

**This is slightly based off of The Twilight Zone.**

**I don't own The Clique**

**Last chance to turn away...or else**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_**:DYLAN:**_

**_October 27, 2013_**

"Ugh Dylan, put that lighter away. What's the point in burning holes in your jeans? They make you look ghetto," Massie complained, scrunching her nose in disgust.

The redhead girl rolled her eyes and flipped the lid back on her lighter. She shoved it into her jeans pocket and turned back to her lunch that sat on the table in the cafeteria. She scrunched her nose in disapproval at it. It consisted of a tuna sandwich sprinkled with pepper on it along with cucumbers along with a strawberry and banana smoothie. Despite it being a healthy meal, Dylan was nawt in the mood to eat.

"Whatever. I like my lighter. It makes me feel badass," Dylan replied.

Alicia spat out in disgust at her friend's behaviour. Lately, the fiery redhead had taken up the habit of collecting lighters as part of a hobby. Her friends Eli and Matt had gotten her into it after showing her cool tricks with it. Dylan became obsessed with her lighters and picked up the nasty habit of flipping open the lid and snapping it shut loudly.

"So, what's the plan for our Halloween party?" Claire asked, hoping to change the subject.

Instantly, Massie changed directions and pulled out her purple binder that carried all of the party plans in it. She flipped several pages before coming to the one she was looking for.

"Here we go. Our theme is going to be "Girl on Fire" based from the Hunger Games. So each of us has to come up with a smoking fire hot outfit. You can include fake fire flames to your outfit or whatever. I'm setting up a playlist with anything that includes fire," Massie explained.

Kristen chortled, sensing the reason behind this theme.

"Got a joke that you are willing to share, Kuh-risten?" Massie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing. I just have this feeling that you're doing this fire theme to piss off Dylan because of her fire habit," Kristen explained.

Massie glared at Dylan who had gone back to flipping open her lighter and lighting her pants on fire again, snuffing it out before damage took over. Dylan stopped when she sensed Massies cold glare on her. She stuffed the lighter away and looked back up, giving her alpha her full attention.

"What? I'm listening. Fire theme, right?" Dylan blurted.

"Dylan! I swear that one day you're going to set yourself on fire and you'll not even realize it. I don't want you to die...so please get rid of it," Massie scolded.

Dylan rolled her eyes again and put her lighter away. She turned her attention back to the party planning.

***...***

_**October 31, 2013**_

The Pretty Committee gathered in Massie's room before heading down to the party that was growing in the living room. They were going over the finishing touches on their costumes and make-up. Dylan was taking forever in the bathroom, so Massie went on to the ratings without her.

"Kuh-laire is dressed up as Rapunzel from the Tangled movie. Her purple dress sets out the blonde in her hair and her green contacts look ah-mazing and real. A plush Pascal is sewed to her dresses shoulder. Her hair is styled in a long braid, ending just at her waist with the help of some ah-mazing extensions. To go with the fire theme, she has added a flaming embroidery to her dress right at the hem," Massie announced.

"9.7!" Kristen and Alicia chorused.

Massie agreed and Claire clapped happily to this. Massie then moved to Alicia and nodded in approval at once she was wearing.

"Alicia is dressed up as Princess Jasmine from Aladdin and instead of the tradition blue outfit, she is wearing the flaming red one instead and her hair is in a high ponytail. A fake red flower is pinned in her hair," Massie continued.

"9.8!" Kristen and Claire said.

Kristen was dressed up as a female version of Pyro from X-men and she had assembled a small flame machine that was attached to her wrist and a button sat on the inside of her palm. She pressed down on it and a small burst of fire would come out, giving her the illusion that she had actual fire abilities. She received ten for creativity.

Massie was dressed up as Katniss Everdeen during the ceremony where she had the dress on. Kristen had designed it so that when she twirled, it gave off the illusion that her skirt was actually fire. It was actually just a hidden fabric inside the skirt. She also received a ten. Impatient that Dylan was still in the bathroom, Massie knocked on it.

"Dylan! What's taking you so long?" Massie called.

"Hold your horses, bitch. I'm coming," Dylan called back.

The door opened and the girls gasped in surprise. Dylan was dressed up as a mysterious hooded figure. She wore a black tunic and pants and a black hood over top. Her fiery red hair was styled in a tangled and wild manner, giving it the illusion that her head was fire. Her make-up was done in a smokey eye manner and her lips were colored a bold red.

"Uh...well girls, what do you think?" Massie asked.

As Dylan waited for an answer, she went back to playing with her lighter. Massie rolled her eyes in annoyance but said nothing.

"20!" Claire blurted.

"Uh yeah...I'd say a twenty as well," Alicia agreed.

Kristen and Massie also agreed and Dylan felt confidence radiate off of her. She had never been a twenty before and she was proud of it. She had thought carefully about this outfit and was excited to see what others would think. The Pretty Committee finally headed downstairs to where the party was in full swing to the music.

Dylan instantly gravitated to the snack table and she hand-picked some goodies to eat. Now that she was hungry, she wanted to pig out. But at the same time, she wanted to save herself from gaining extra weight. She smiled slyly to herself. She had an awesome Halloween surprise for everyone and she hadn't even told Massie or the others about it. It was going to be epic.

"Hey hot stuff, how's it going?" A male voice called out.

Dylan looked up to find Chris Plovert standing in front of the snack table. He was sampling the ketchup chips that were in the bowl. He ate one and scrunched his face in disgust. He spat it out into the garbage.

"Teehee, food doesn't please you?" Dylan teased.

"Never. You're outfit however, does," Chris replied, cocking an eyebrow as he gave her the once over.

Dylan rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend could be such a pervert sometimes which she didn't mind when he did it only to her. Coming around the table to him, Dylan pulled him close and gave him a smoking hot kiss.

"I got an ah-mazing surprise for Halloween tonight," Dylan said.

"Really, do I get to know what it is?" Chris asked, suddenly curious.

Dylan gave a sly smile and turned away from him to head onto the dance floor. Turning back, she gave him a wink.

"Nope. It's called a surprise for a reason," She said, coyly.

"Uh-huh..." Chris mused and went after Dylan as she headed for the dance floor.

***...***

**_But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face.  
Well it burned while I cried  
And I heard it screaming out your name  
Your name._**

The music blared loudly as everyone danced to the song. Dylan was having the time of her life and after the song was over, she went over to The Pretty Committee and Briarwood Boys who were gathered outside on the deck. She was super excited to show them her surprise.

"Alright now that we're all here, let's go over the party. Alicia, gossip?" Massie asked, turning to her beta.

Alicia flipped her ponytail and leaned in close to everyone to whisper her findings.

"I saw two Briarwood Boys fighting over Layme Abeley. Can you belive it?" Alicia asked.

"EWWW seriously? What would they ever see in her?" Massie asked.

"I'm right here, ya know?" Claire called out.

Massie just rolled her eyes and looked to her beta to continue on.

"Then, I saw that Dune and that new girl get it together." Alicia continued.

After all the EWing and mumbling, Chris blurted something out.

"Dylan is holding back a surprise from us," He said and immediately regretted it.

He clapped his hand over his mouth but Dylan gave him a fiery glare nonetheless. The PC and BB turned to Dylan and got the curious look on their faces. Dylan suddenly got nervous and subconsciously took out her lighter again. She started fiddling with it and didn't even notice that she had accidentally started the spark to light the flame. The flame caught the back of her dress and sat there, eating away at the fabric.

"Oh, well it wasn't really that special. My surprise it that I'm going to quit playing with those stupid lighters like everyone has been telling me to. You're all right, it is a stupid habit," Dylan announced.

The flame on her dress started to spread a bit and it crawled up the back of the skirt.

"Well good for you Dylan. Finally you got the sense put into your head," Massie said with a smile.

The flames grew more angry as they ate away at the back of her dress. Dylan started feeling really hot all of a sudden and she fanned herself to cool down herself. Why was it so hot out? It was the end of October for crying out loud! Chris's sensitive nose picked up on the burning smell and he sniffed around.

"Hey Massie, is something burning?" He asked.

Massie glared towards the inside of her house.

"There better not be," She growled and stormed inside.

Everyone started to head inside to see if everything was okay, but Dylan stayed outside. She thought maybe she was just sweating and assumed that the cool air would change her body temperature. The fire started up the front of her dress when she finally noticed it. Dylan's green eyes widened in horror and what she was seeing and she frantically tried to stomp away the flames that engulfed her skirt. What was happening? Why was she on fire? Oh my god, she was going to die!

She looked around the backyard and saw the pool. She quickly made her way for it and jumped it, drowning momentarily to douse the flames on her. The water made a loud PSSSHHHHHH as the flames went out. Dylan floated underwater for a minute then surfaced and climbed out. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ear as she came to a horrible conclusion. Her lighter must have accidentally been set off and caught her dress. Well she didn't plan on making that mistake again.

Before heading inside in her dripping wet outfit, Dylan took out her lighter and chucked it as far away as possible. Sighing in relief, she headed into the house.

"Dylan, why are you soaking wet?" Chris asked.

"Uh...I felt like cooling down. This fire theme is really getting to me," Dylan lied.

She didn't want to cause a panic amongst her friends by telling them that she had been momentarily set on fire. Massie would just lecture her on that stupid lighter she had. Well thankfully, it wasn't going to happen again.

"Ah, I see. Come on, let's go try out that séance that's happening outside in the front yard," Chris suggested.

"Sure," Dylan replied and the twoheaded outside.

The Pretty Committee, Briarwood Boys and some other students were all sitting criss crossed in a circle around a table that held several lit candles on it. Dylan paused for a second as she stared at the fire. She worried that they would spontaneously combust and that the flames would lick at her again. Then she remembered that the percentage of that happening while sitting at a lower position than the table would be small. She would be okay.

Smiling, she joined her friends and they all linked hands to try out the séance. Massie was in charge of it and she directed everyone into joining the chant and closing their eyes.

"Oh great spirits, please come to me. Send us a messenger and give us a sign...anything," Massie spoke in a hypnotized tone.

For several minutes, nothing happened. Massie tried again and after the third failed time, everyone groaned and rose to their feet to leave. Massie was disappointed but she didn't say anything. Why would she believe in the supernatural anyways? It was all flaky anyways. Suddenly, Olivia Ryan stormed out of the house, looking angry about something.

"Dylan Marvil, just because you're so rich and famous it does nawt give you the right to steal my boyfriend!" Olivia screamed.

Dylan stared blankly at her. She had NO IDEA what Olivia was talking about. Chris had never dated Olivia in his life. Was Olivia seeking attention...again?

"Ugh, go away Duh-livia. I have no time to get caught up in unwanted attention with you," Dylan scoffed and shoved Olivia away.

Olivia was relentless and got in front of Dylan again. Dylan was caught by surprise by how quick the dim-witted girl was and she stepped back.

"It's true! You're a boyfriend stealer and you don't care!" Olivia claimed.

Hearing this, Massie and Chris turned around to help defend Dylan.

"Buzz off Duh-livia. I never liked you. Go bug someone else," Chris said, waving her off like a fly.

"Yeah seriously, no one likes you," Massie added.

Olivia turned back to Dylan and glared at her, seeing 'the look' that the redhead was giving her boyfriend. Angry and jealous, Olivia pushed Dylan. Dylan knocked down the séance table that held the lit candles and the flames instantly made their way onto her already burnt outfit.

"Ewmagod! Dylan, I'm soooo sorry!" Olivia screamed.

Massie and Chris panicked as they couldn't get close to their friend and Massie dashed off to grab her fire extinguisher. Dylan started screaming as the flames made their way up higher onto her body. Getting to her feet, she made her way for Olivia, ready to strangle the dumb bitch. Chris watched with horror as the flames rose higher onto Dylan. He cringed as he watched the fire completely engulf his girlfriend as she kept walking towards Olivia.

Not wanting Olivia to share Dylan's fate, Chris tackled Olivia to the ground and to safety away from the walking torch.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Dylan screamed, her voice carrying over the fire.

Chris kept wondering how she was still alive while her entire body was on fire. She most certainly was a girl on fire and it scared him terribly.

Dylan felt nothing but heat lick her body. She felt nothing else as she continued to see red and shapes of figures in her vision. She was in pain...so much pain and yet she didn't even let it register in her brain. All she could think about was needing to get away from the fire. She need to go back to that pool. But it was too far away. What was going to happen?

Suddenly, she felt something cold and wet hit her and she felt her body shrink into nothingness. Her world went black and all feeling left her body. Chris, Massie and Olivia had watched the fire extinguish and went it was over, there was no more Dylan. She had been reduced to ashes.

"You dumb blonde, you killed my friend!" Massie yelled.

Olivia let out tears and she felt her heart grow heavy.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know that those candles were still lit." Olivia cried.

Chris just stared at the pile of ashes in front of him and he knelt down to scoop some up. Dylan...his Dylan, was gone. He would never see her again and it was all because of one lousy mistake that Olivia made.

***...***

After some police statements, Olivia, Massie and Chris went to school where they watched the news that was playing on all the television sets in their classrooms. Each one of them felt terrible about what happened and they were still in shock at what they witnessed. Chris had gone numb all over as the vision of Dylan walking around on fire danced in his head. He finally turned to the news, dreading what was about to happen.

Olivia cried after that. She never wanted to hurt Dylan. She now thought that it was a stupid idea to seek unwanted attention. She wanted to take it all back, but it was too late. She too turned to the news, waiting for what was about to be said.

And Massie...she lost her best friend and gamma. She would miss Dylan and her burp-a-licious attitude and love of food. She also actually missed her stupid lighter habit...but at the same time, she didn't. She turned to the news, waiting it's announcement.

**_"On the night of Halloween, a fire accident occurred at The Block Estate, killing Miss Dylan Marvil, the daughter of The Daily Grind host Merri-Lee Marvil. Merri-Lee has this to say,"_**The Newscast reporter spoke.

**_"I am truly devastated by this tragedy and I will miss my daughter greatly. She has always been so different and was proud of it. She had this nasty habit of setting her jeans on fire but...let's not go there. I miss you Dylan,"_**Merri-Lee cried and excused herself away from the cameras.

Nothing would bring back Dylan...and all because of one mistake that set her on fire.

***...***

During a rainy night in Westchester, an alley sat empty of any occupants. Then suddenly, a burst of flame appeared and rose into the shape of a female figure.

The fire disappeared, revealing Dylan Marvil. Instead of her usual cheery look, something was different.

She smiled as flames burned in her eyes, replacing her usual green iris color.

Little fireballs bursted from her hands as she walked out of the alley, hoping to find her victim.

Despite the rain, her fire never extinguished.

She was a girl on fire.

Coming to that dumb blondes home

She smiled and held out her palms

Setting out bursts of fire

To burn down the house.

Her evil laugh echoed in the air.

* * *

**Probably not my best, but it still made me shiver.**

**Hope it did for you too.**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Claire

**AU**  
**Warning: Not as bad as the last ones. Contains minor fluff**

**A:N/ I missed a day on writing the Halloween fic, so I will be posting both Claire and Massies' today. In this fic, Claire doesn't know Cam. Her family is also wealthy and lives in their own home instead of being in the guesthouse.**

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

_**:CLAIRE:**_

Moving to Westchester had always been a big deal for the Lyons family. However, moving into a mansion was not. Claire never knew why, but there was something eerie about the house that her family occupied. She wasn't certain what it was, but every year around Halloween, strange things happened. She came to the conclusion that maybe the house and the esate were haunted. The only problem was that she was too chicken to prove that theory.

So this year she was going to find out what haunted the mansion. It would be done with complete care, skill and strategy...and she would not freak out if she found anything.

_**October 31, 2013**_

As night fell in Westchester, Claire was in her room gathering her things together. In her bag she had put together her flashlight, camera, cross, some garlic cloves and her dads' small silver dagger. He only used if for when he went hunting, but Claire had snuck it out of his room to use it just in case she encountered a creature. Taking a deep breath, Claire got her hiking boots on and slipped her jacket on. She headed for the door and slipped out of the house to the forest surrounding the estate.

An eerie feeling filled the air as the wind blew sharply and sent leaves around. It was spitting rain and Claire was starting to regret coming outside for the tiniest second.

"No, I can do this. Don't be a coward." Claire told herself and she pressed on.

Coming to the edge of the forest, Claire looked down at her G-shock watch. It first read as **11:59 **and immediatly it turned to **12:00** and when it did, the wind and rain stopped all at once. A sound echoed through the night and Claire felt the hairs on her neck rise up. It sounded like a human cry.

"H...Hello? Is anybody out there?" Claire called out.

Silence engulfed the forest and Claire dared herself to go deeper into the estate. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a figure sitting down on a rock that was wedged into a tree. She was about to take a step back when a twig snapped under her foot.

She froze.

The figure looked up to see who had entered their presence and when Claire saw what the figure looked like, she realized that it was a boy. He seemed to be about her age and he stood tall at six feet. He had black hair and had one green eye and one blue eye. Those eyes...Claire seemed freaked out by them. She had never seen such a unique color before.

The figure stood up and came towards her. Claires flashlight beam seemed to go right through him. He stopped right in front of her and Claire oopened her mouth, asking the dumbest question possible.

"Are you a ghost?"

He stared intently at her, not speaking. He seemed entranced by seeing a human girl brave enough to face him. He held out his hand and Claire flinched, moving a step back.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He spoke.

When Claire didn't say anything back, he chuckled softly and continued on.

"Please, help me. I have been imprisoned here for centuries and I need to go to the afterlife," He spoke.

"Really? What do you need help with?" Claire asked, not really questioning what happened to him.

"Yes...yes...you seem trustworthy. I like you. You must find me this gold necklace. I lost it years ago and I need it to continue on. It belonged to my true love," He explained.

Claire found this interesting. So that's why all those creepy things were happening. This soul was just troubled without this trinket that he needed to move on. That's probably why he had been haunting the guesthouse for so long!

"Where did you last have it?" Claire asked.

He pointed off towards the east side of the forest.

"Follow me, I will take you there," He said.

Without even questioning it, Claire followed the ghost until they came upon a twisted up oak tree. It was all gnarly and seemed to have faces hidden in it.

"It was around here. I can feel its presence, but just barely," He said.

Nodding, Claire played her flashlight around, hoping to catch a glimmer of this necklace that was so badly a few minutes, she stopped to take a break. Looking down at her watch, it read **12:15. **Man, she was really tired. All she wanted to do was go to bed. But she had to help this boy out first.

"What happened to you?" Claire finally asked, still playing her flashlight around.

"Centuries ago, I worked as a stable boy for a wealthy family and I was well acquainted with their daughter. We were in love and we always met in secret, for fear that her family would find out. They don't approve of stable boys. She gave me her locket as a token of her affections and she had put a spell on it." He explained.

"What kind of spell?" Claire asked, still looking for the necklace.

"The spell of love, that we may always know of the strong love we have for each other and that we would always remember it," He replied.

Claire felt her heart melt and she gave a tiny 'aww'. It was like a true love story.

"So what happened?" She urged him.

"One day, we were in the stables and she was telling me about her suitor and how she was getting married to him. I told her that we should flee and elope to a far away country. Her suitor came into the barn and overheard it and he was filled with jealousy. I remember him pushing her down onto the ground and he...came at me with a knife...that's the last thing I remember. And then I wake up and I've been here ever since," He explained.

"Wow," Claire said.

Her flashlight caught something in the dirt and she quickly headed over to see what it was. Digging her hands into the spot, Claire pulled out a beautiful rusty gold chain and on the end of it was a heart shaped pendant. On the back of the pendant were two initials.

_**CL&CF**_

"Which is yours?" Claire asked, showing him the necklace.

He smiled at her as she showed off the necklace and he reached out for it. A light emitted from his being and he became as bright as the noon day sun. It almost blinded Claire and she put her hands over her eyes to shield it away. As she did, she heard his voice calling to her.

"My name is Cameron Fisherman. Thank you m'lady, for helping me on my way home," He told her.

As soon as the light disappeared, Claire brought her hands down and found herself alone in the forest. Not wanting to stay there any longer, she high tailed it back home. As she ran back to her house, she couldn't get his name out of her head.

Cameron Fisherman.

**_Next week..._**

The Pretty Committee sat out in the parking lot waiting for Isaac to pick them up in the range rover after school. Claire's mind was still on the events that happened on Halloween night. She wondered if Cameron had been reunited with his love, CL. Claire wondered what this girls name was.

"Ewmagod, Kuh-laire! Earth to Kuh-laire!" Massie called out.

"Huh? Sorry, I was lost in space," Claire replied, pulling into reality.

"Space case. Anyways, let's head over to Briarwood quickly to see the boys," Massie ordered.

Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan all had boyfriends that went to that school and Claire had to keep biting her tongue to refrain from complaining that she hated being single. It was the worst thing ever when her friends all were dating...and there she was in all her single glory.

"Sure, let's go," Claire grumbled through her teeth.

Massie rolled her eyes at Claire and the five girls walked on over to Briarwood. Derrick, Dempsey, Chris and Josh were all gathered at the front, chatting about the latest gossip in their school.

"Hey Harrington," Massie called out.

Derrick turned around to see who called him and he flashed a gorgeous smile.

"Hey Block, how was school?" He asked, pulling the alpha into a hug.

"Ewmagod, would you believe all the LBRs that we encountered today? Buh-rutal!" Alicia complained.

"Hmm, tough luck. I have some good gossip to spread," Josh added.

The PC leaned close to hear what it was, minus Claire. She had gone back to daydreaming again.

"So a new family moved into Westchester. They have two boys. One is our age and the other is in college. Anyways that's not the best part. The best part is that they're middle class," Josh said.

"Ewmagod, now Claire can have someone to relate to," Massie joked.

"Shut up, Massie," Claire snapped.

It wasn't something to joke about. Claire didn't exactly like being called Middle Class. She wasn't even on that scale. Her dad was a well paid professional actually so why did Massie have the need to call her a middle classman? Ugh, she hated it.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." A voice called out, bringing Claire out of her thoughts.

Looking up, she felt her breath catch in her throat. She was staring up at a boy the same age as her. He had black hair and had...one green eye and one blue eye!

"It's all good man. We'd like to introduce you to a couple of girls. This is Massie Block," Derrick said, gesturing to his girlfriend.

Massie waved hello and flashed him her flirty smile. Derrick jokingly slapped her.

"This is Alicia Rivera," Josh introduced the two.

"Hello there, handsome," Alicia said, shaking hands with the boy.

The new boy blushed and Claire held back a smile. He looked totally adorable when he blushed!

After Dylan and Kristen were introduced, silence awkwardly filled the air. Claire rolled her eyes as she realized that she hadn't bothered saying anything.

'Oh uh, I'm Claire...Claire Lyons," She introduced.

The boy looked at her with deep interest and Claire felt her heart stop as she stared at his different colored eyes. No...this was crazy. No one could have the same eye color as a dead man, could they?

"Hello Claire. My name is Cameron Fisher, but you can call me Cam," He introduced.

It clicked in her brain instantly. CL...CF...Claire Lyons and Cameron Fisherman...er...Fisher.

Could it be? Could reincarnation be real?

"That's a beautiful necklace you have on," Cam said, pulling Claire out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Claire stupidly replied.

Her fingers went to her gold chained necklace. It was one of her presents that her mother gave her when she was younger. On the necklace was a heart shaped pendant.

The two stared deeply into each others eyes and Claire knew...she knew that this was the same boy that she had met in the forest. To save the embarrasment of blurting that out, she asked:

"Have we met before?"

* * *

**Well a fluffy made a good break from all the creepy stuff. So did you like it?**

**I know the ending seemed a bit Twilight Zone-ish, but I have a theme to keep here!**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Massie

**And here is the last one. I accidentally did not save the original one so I lost it...ARGH! And it was perfect but I can't remember how it went anymore :( So here's another idea**

**Warning: Not for those who hate getting the heebie jeebies**

**Turn back or...**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_**:MASSIE:**_

_**October 30, 2013**_

_She ran as fast as she could to cross the street to reach her goal. She had to get there, she just had to. She wasn't going to let him get hit...she just couldn't. Everything went in slow motion and it seemed to take forever to reach him. She fell down and struggled to get back up. Her feet felt weighed down and she finally returned to her feet, running towards him. Lunging forward, she reached him just as the car went by..._

"OHMYGOD!" Massie screamed, bolting upright in bed.

She shook violently and cold sweat clung to her pajamas. Shaking from fright, Massie crawled out of her bed and snuck out of her room. She was terrified of nightmares and that was especially freaked her out. She didn't know what was going on with her lately. She kept having the same dream every night ever since October came around. Sometimes the scenario would change, but it was still the same theme. With her running after someone...but never quite making it. However, this one was different as she had made it, but she woke up before anything ever happened.

Coming down the hallway, Massie quietly opened her parents bedroom door and snuck in. Just because she was seventeen didn't mean that she was going to stop crawling in bed with her parents if she ever had terrifying nightmares. They helped her forget all about them whenever she slept in their bed. Gently, Massie crawled into her parents bed, careful not to wake them. Feeling satisfied, she fell back asleep, hoping that sweet dreams invaded her subconscious.

**_October 31, 2013_**

She woke up the next morning to finding her parents bed empty. Crawling out of bed, Massie made her way downstairs to have breakfast. She stopped short at the top of the stairs when she heard her parents discussing something that concerned her. As her father was getting ready to leave for work, she could clearly hear them from their spot and the bottom of the stairs.

"Kendra, she's getting too old to be crawling into bed with us," William spoke firmly.

"She's just a child, William." Kendra reminded him.

"She's seventeen years old for gods sake! She can handle a few nightmares," William replied.

"Maybe we should set up an appointment for her to see Doctor Friedman." Kendra suggested.

"That nightmare doctor? She's a quack, Kendra!" William argued.

"She helped Isaac out when he came home from the war, why shouldn't she help our daughter?" Kendra pointed out.

Massie rolled her eyes. She didn't need to see some doctor about her nightmares. She was fine!

"Fine, phone her up. I have to get to work. I'll see you tonight," William said.

At that moment, Massie bounded the stairs, not able to keep her hungry stomach quiet any longer.

"Good morning mom. Morning dad, have a great day at work!" Massie announced happily, trying not to show her disappointment about the doctor.

"Thanks Massie. I'll see you tonight after work," William said and kissed his daughter on the head.

After he left, Kendra and Massie headed for the kitchen where breakfast waited for them. As Massie ate her crepe with strawberries, whip cream and Nutella, she discussed the future events for the day.

"...and after shopping, we're going to head down to buy Inez that new kitchen ware set," Kendra said, going through her agenda.

"Great. I'll go shower and get dressed," Massie said, finishing up her crepe.

She bolted upstairs and showered. After finishing, she blow dried her hair and curled it and lightly brushed out the tight curls, making them look loose and natural. She applied natural looking make-up and then headed for her Massiequinn. It had a beautiful light purple Ella Moss blouse along with her True Religion skinny jeans. She had her Ralph Lauren leather jacket on top of that and her black biker boots on the bottom. Sophisticated but badass is what she was going for.

Grabbing her purse, Massie headed downstairs just in time to see her mother head out the door. She followed suit and climbed into the 2011 Renault Megane Coupe Cabriolet that her mom drove.

After doing their shopping at the mall, the mother daughter duo headed for Krazy Kitchen to pick up that set for Inez. While they were in the store, Massie accidentally ran into a mother and her son.

"Ewmagod, I'm so sorry!" Massie apologized, bending down to help pick up the womans groceries.

"It's alright. I didn't see you," The woman replied, helping to pick up her things.

Massie looked up quickly and felt her heart melt. Standing by his mother, was a two-year old boy who seemed very confused as to what was going on. Massie just thought he was super adorable! He had decently chubby cheeks that were a bright red color. His eyes were a big baby blue and he had dark brown hair that had little curls in it. Dimples showed up when he caught her smiling at him.

"Girl," He said, pointing at Massie with a smile.

"That's right baby, this is a girl," The mom said, returning the gesture.

Getting to their feet, Massie handed the lady over the one bag that she held to her.

"I'm Massie Block," Massie introduced and stuck out her hand.

"Hannah Ward and this is my son Clark," Hannah introduced.

"Clark..." The boy repeated, pointing to himself.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I have to go now," Massie said and turned away to find her mom who she had lost in the rush of things.

Before she had the chance to walk away, she felt something small touch her leg. Looking down, she saw Clark beaming up at her. Massie groaned to herself. Why was she such a sucker for babies and toddlers? They were so stinking cute!

"Are you my friend?" He asked.

And her heart broke again.

"Sure, I can be your friend," Massie said.

And because she loved kids so much, Massie took out a small token from her purse. It was a silver Tiffany's bracelet that was too big for her that she was going to exchange back, but she decided against it. She handed it over to Clark.

"Here, you take it so that you remember me, okay?" Massie said.

Hannah was about to protest, saying that Massie didn't need to do it, but Massie insisted.

"We're friends, its okay. Besides, he can give it to his first crush when he meets her," Massie replied, winking at Clark.

He giggled at her and stuck out his tongue.

"Girls are icky, but not you." He said.

Massie laughed and put unchained the bracelet. It was too big for her to wear, but it was a perfect sized necklace for Clark. Massie put it around his neck and closed the clasp. She got back to her feet and gave Hannah a genuine smile.

At that moment, her mother showed up again and nudged Massie.

"Come on Mass, we got to go," Kendra told her daughter.

Nodding, Massie waved good-bye to Hannah and Clark and followed her mother out of the store. Once they reached the car, they loaded their things into the trunk.

"So who was that?" Kendra asked.

"Just a lady I accidentally bumped into," Massie replied.

"Uh huh...her sons's pretty cute, isn't he?" Kendra said.

"He sure is. He'll definitely be a ladies man when he grows up," Massie answered with a laugh.

Their little chat was interrupted when a scream pierced the air. It seemed to come from a woman and Massie could hear that it was a terrified scream.

"CLARK! GET BACK HERE!" She screamed.

Turning around, Massie saw Hannah on one side of the street by her car and her son was happily making his way to the opposite side...towards oncoming traffic! Hannah was unfortunately having a difficult time with her groceries and ready to drop them to chase after her son, but found it rather difficult when her jacket snagged onto a piece of her cars trunk.

Massie stood frozen for a second, terrified of what the outcome would be. And then suddenly, something inside her made her spring into action. She had heard all over the news about little kids being killed by gunman or getting run over by school buses. She was in the middle of something of that same scenario which was playing out. Without thinking, she bolted after the toddler who was getting closer to the streets.

Her mother, being quick-witted, made her way over to help the struggling woman and helped get her jacket off of the hook of her trunk. Kendra then turned to see her daughter running after the child.

"MASSIE!" Kendra screamed as she watched her daughter weave in between cyclists and other pedestrians.

Massie ran as fast as she could to cross the street to reach the boy. She had to save him...she just had to. She wasn't going to let that mother lose something so precious to her. Getting Clark in her line of sight, Massie dropped her shoulders, outstretched her hands and lunged forward, grabbing Clark and throwing him towards the snow bank on the opposite side. He landed safely into a pile of snow. An SUV came driving by at that moment and Massie was stunned as it came towards her.

"YAY! Do it again!" Clark cheered, clapping his hands.

He turned around and stood frozen, wondering why his hero was lying still in the middle of the street under a car. The SUV driver had gotten out and pulled Massie out from under the SUV.

"MASSIE! OH MY GOD!" Kendra screamed.

"CLARK!" Hannah screamed.

The two women came running, each heading for their own child. Hannah scooped Clark up into her arms and shielded his eyes away from the gruesome sight.

"Massie...oh my god." Kendra cried, her tears almost cutting off her vision.

Clark just looked at his momma and the other woman, watching them as they cried. He then turned his face away from his moms' hands and looked down on the ground to see his friend lying motionless on the ground, blood covering her body. He knew what he saw, he couldn't deny it. Even if he was only two, he felt like he knew.

"Momma, my friend..." He said, pointing to Massie.

"Shh baby, one day you'll understand," Hannah said.

Later that night after Kendra phoned William, he came home from work and as soon as he walked through the door, he dropped his things and held onto his wife for dear life, feeling the pain that she felt and he shared it with her. They cried together as they mourned the loss of their daughter, but Kendra explained that at least Massie died a hero. When William heard how that came to be, he felt proud of his daughter for at least saving a life.

As for Clark...well he had nightmares that night as he slept. The whole scene kept haunting his two-year old mind.

Everyone in Westchester watched the news that night.

**"Earlier this afternoon at the Westchester Mall, a teenaged girl saved a little boys life as he had made his way across the street towards oncoming traffic. Octavian Country Day student Massie Block was killed today as she made her way towards the child and got to him to the safe side, only seconds following, losing her own life in the process. Hannah Ward, the child's mother, calls Massie Block a hero for saving the boy's life."**

**_October 31, 2028._**

The boy of seventeen years made his way towards the graveyard at around three o'clock in the morning, a silver Tiffany's bracelet hanging off of his wrist. He wore a black leather jacket and a pair of True Religion jeans along with a dark green shirt. His hair was dark brown and small curls were in them. He had gorgeous blue eyes and a five o'clock shadow. Most people said he was a happy soul, but today he wasn't. Today sixteen years ago was when his life had been changed forever, even if he hadn't known it then.

In a way, he remembered that day as clear as a bell and it was always there, haunting his mind. Apparently he had a photographic memory and sometimes it was a blessing, but more so a curse. People everywhere called him a hero by saving lives every chance he could. But it wasn't without her doing so that made him become who he was today. Finding the gravestone, the boy knelt down and took off the bracelet.

On the gravestone, it had her name along with an inscription.

**Massie Elizabeth Block  
July 28, 1996 - October 31, 2013**

**A daughter, friend and hero.**

"Massie Block, it's me...Clark. I know you remember me, you saved my life once. I want to thank you for saving me all those years ago. I know I hadn't said it before as I got older, but I wanted to wait until I turned seventeen because that's how old you were when we met." Clark said to the gravestone.

Looking down at the bracelet in his hands, he laid it on top of the tombstone.

"I never did find that girl by the way, the one you said I'd give the bracelet to. Well, that's because I won't be able to find the one. All the girls in the world today will never be as strong as you. All they care about is themselves. But anyways Massie, I'm going to give you the bracelet back now," Clark continued and finally got to his feet.

As he turned to leave, the wind picked up and blew leaves across the way. The wind grew incredibly strong that it almost knocked the strong boy off of his feet. Suddenly it died down and Clark felt a presence behind him. Turning around, a lump formed in his throat. There in front of him, was Massie Block.

"Clark, take this back. I can nawt take this to heaven with me," Massie said, gesturing to the bracelet.

He just stood there, mesmerized by the fact that she was standing in front of him, even if she was a ghost.

"Kuh-lark! Are you deaf?" Massie said.

Oh, sorry. But...why?" He asked, taking back the bracelet.

Massie smirked.

"To always remember me, duh. And besides, maybe you'll meet a little kid one day who might just need saving." Massie said.

Clark smiled and pocketed the bracelet.

"You're a legend, Massie Block." He told her as he turned to leave.

"And I want you to carry on that legend. So don't be surprised if later on today that I'll be seeing you," Massie said and with that, she was gone.

Clark shivered, knowing what she meant.

* * *

**Thus concludes the Halloween fic for this year. Happy Halloween everyone and may you enjoy it...in The Twilight Zone...MWAHAHHA!**

**Just kidding...but seriously folks...**

**Ah! You all love me anyways.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
